In elementary and secondary education courses, there are various educations using a timepiece such as a process of training a method for reading a time through an hour hand and a minute hand and a process of calculating an angle between the hour hand and the minute hand.
Here, to calculate the angle between the hour hand and the minute hand, a protractor may be used, or a timepiece including a self-protractor for showing an angle may be used. The above-described timepiece is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 0194757.
However, in the case of the method for reading the angle between the hour hand and the minute hand by using the conventional protractor, the measurement of the angle between the hour hand the minute hand through the simple protractor may just pass to practice for it and thus be inferior to mathematical calculation of the angle between the hour hand and the minute hand.
For example, in the mathematical educations using a timepiece during the elementary and secondary education courses, education contents for mathematically calculating an angle between an hour hand and a minute hand at a specific time without using a separate protractor are being proposed in recent years.
Here, since the hour indication parts that respectively indicate fixed times on the timepiece have an angle of 30° therebetween, and the hour hand rotates by one hour between the hour indication parts, the angle between the hour hand and the minute hand may be calculated.
In the case of the mathematical problem solution using the timepiece, a teaching method that is capable of confirming whether the calculated value is correct through a separate teaching tool or is more easily approachable through a teaching tool is needed.